


Deserve You

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Changbin hadn't heard from you in six hours and needless to say, he was beyond worried.





	Deserve You

Six hours. It’d been six hours since Changbin last heard from you. To say he was worried was an understatement. You’d never gone this long without talking to him unless you or him were at work or asleep. You weren’t answering any of his calls or texts which was weird because you were always so quick to respond to him. It was a Saturday so he knew you were off but unfortunately he still had to go in per Chan’s request. The boys needed to go over a track that they were in the process of recording and it took much longer than he had hoped. He had spoken to you previously in the day but not anymore after you’d told him to focus on his work. He had texted you many times after that just to check on you but no responses. 

Now as he headed home, much faster than he should’ve been, he only wanted to get to you. Something told him that something was wrong or else you would’ve called him. Unlocking the door to their shared apartment, Changbin only grew more worried when he was met with only silence. He checked the living room, kitchen and bedroom but hadn’t found you anywhere. 

It was only when he heard a faint sniffle coming from the bathroom that he realized you had locked yourself inside. Walking over, he carefully placed his ear against the door to hear you more clearly. Frowning when he heard you whimpering on the other side. Stepping back, he knocked softly on the door.

“Baby, can I come in?” Changbin asked cautiously. He didn’t receive a response as you just opted for unlocking the door. Stepping inside the room, he was met with your tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. His heart broke at the sight of you.

“Y/n baby, what’s wrong?” He asked, sitting next to you on the floor. He pulled you into his chest as he ran his fingers gently through your hair, just the way you liked it.

“It hurts” you replied, whimpering immediately after. Changbin lifted his head to see the box of tampons sitting on the counter. Everything finally began to make sense. No wonder you didn’t respond to his messages. He usually kept up with your cycle but he’d been so distracted with work lately that he’d let it slip his mind. An idea popped into his head. Without saying a word, he stood from the floor and moved to start a bath.

“Come here baby” Changbin turned to you after adding your favorite soap to the water. A small smile graced your lips as you stood and walked over to him. Helping you get undressed, he lent you a hand as you stepped into the warm bath he prepared. Kissing your forehead, he left the room, returning shortly with a glass of water and some painkillers.

“These should help for now” Changbin announced, handing you the items. You grabbed them from him gratefully, taking the medicine in hopes of easing your cramps. Setting down the glass, you grabbed his hand.

“What did I do to deserve you?” You asked. Changbin rubbed a thumb over your hand in response before lifting it to his lips, softly kissing it.

“You loved me like no one else did. Now it’s my chance to return the favor” Changbin smiled lovingly at you. Your heart swelled with love at the boy in front of you. You really didn’t deserve him but he always argued otherwise.

“Relax for a bit love. I’ll be back in a moment” Changbin announced, leaving you to rest in the bath alone. Closing your eyes as you rested your head on the back of the tub, you tried your best to ignore that intense pain in your lower stomach. Meanwhile in the other room, Changbin had gathered every pillow in the apartment and placed it on your bed. He dimmed the lights before turning on your favorite show. After making the bedroom more comfortable, he headed towards the kitchen to gather all of your favorite snacks before bringing them back to sit on the table next to your bed.

Fifteen minutes had passed just as Changbin returned to the bathroom. You still had your eyes closed so you hadn’t noticed him come in until he spoke up, laughing as he had scared you.

“Let’s get you out of there” He announced, helping you stand as he wrapped a fluffy towel around your wet body. Picking you up, he placed you on the counter. He reached behind you to grab the clothes he picked for you, one of his shirts and a pair of leggings. After helping you get dressed, he picked you up again, this time bridal style, as he carried you into the bedroom.

The moment you saw it, your eyes began to well up. “Binnie” you whispered quietly. Changbin looked down at you in his arms, noticing the tear that slipped from your eye. Placing you in the middle of the pile of pillows, he swiped his thumb across your cheek to stop the tear from falling any further before kissing your forehead.

“Shhh love. I just wanted to make you feel better” Changbin announced, a smile crossing his face when you grinned up at him.

“God I love you so much” You beamed at your loving boyfriend. He leaned in, placing a soft kiss to your lips. Pulling away, he grabbed the snacks he’d collected for you.

“I grabbed your favorites” Changbin placed the food in your lap before jumping into bed next to you. Immediately opening a bag of chips, you settled into Changbin’s chest as he wrapped his arms around you, his hands placed over your stomach.

“Thank you Binnie” you looked up at the boy, smiling softly. He snuggled into you before pressing play on the show. His fingers rubbing circles over your stomach to ease your pain. Between the warmth of your boyfriend’s body, his hands rubbing your stomach, and the comfort of the bed, you’d began to drift off to sleep as exhaustion took over your body. Changbin noticed how you became much more quiet and still, realizing that you’d fallen asleep. He turned off your show before pulling you further into his chest.

“I love you y/n” he pecked your forehead softly, he promised you and himself to do whatever he could to help ease your pain because he loved you more than anything in this world. Soon after that, sleep had overcome him as the two of you slept peacefully in each other’s arms.


End file.
